Assembling the Team
by Charlie Maxwell
Summary: Sydney gets a surprise when capturing Sark. Slash
1. The Extration

The helicopter flew over the city of Rome, Sydney looked down at the beautiful city. The helicopter continued over the amazing cultural buildings to a more damaged area. They were still old buildings but they hadn't been able to preserve as well and now parts of the yellow stonewalls were falling down. Sydney enjoyed travelling to new places, each place was different the people the places, it was a nice escape before she had to think about what she was actually there for. A high-pitched beeping interrupted Sydney's admiration.  
  
"He's around here, take the helicopter down." Sydney gave an intense look at the man to her right, the man she loved Vaughn. This was it, their chance to finally get Sark. Sydney wasn't going to let this chance get away after the trouble she went to in putting a tracking device into Sark's blood system. She didn't want that to be all for nothing. However the location troubled her, it wasn't like Sark to be in a place like this. Maybe he had a blood transfusion or maybe this is a kind of trap. Sydney tried to put these worries to the back of her mind. She tried to think positively but remain cautious. There's only one way to find out.  
  
The helicopter landed a few blocks away from Sark's location. They were aiming for a surprise attack, which may be ruined if a helicopter landed on his front door.  
  
"Boy Scout to Base Camp. We are stationed on the ground ready to scout the location of Sark."  
  
Sydney and Vaughn walked through the back allies of these old yellow buildings.  
  
"This is it, this is the house." Vaughn pointed out.  
  
The front door of the house was open. It looked as though it didn't ever close. The house from the front door was just a corridor and three doors. The two lovers kicked down the first door aiming their guns at nothing. They tried the second door with the same success.  
  
"Boy Scout, this is Base Camp do you have Sark."  
  
"Not, yet Base Camp but we should get him very soon. Let's see what's behind door number three." Vaughn said while kicking down the door.  
  
There he was. Sark just stood their looking out of the window as if he hadn't heard the slam of wood against stone. Sark slowly turned around, "all you had to do was knock." He said with a smirk, admiring his own joke.  
  
"Get on the floor you son of a bitch!" Sydney spat.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
"I'm not asking, either get on the floor or I'll shoot you until you're on the floor."  
  
Sark smiled; he loved Sydney's passion. "I believe it's time for you extraction Agent Burton."  
  
Sydney fell a cool metal against her temple. Sydney's eyes slowly turned to the side. She saw a gun fixed to her temple and the person holding it staring at her with an almost excitement. "Vaughn?" Sydney stammered weakly.  
  
"Vaughn doesn't exist, Vaughn never existed but meet Jacob Burton. It's been a pleasure knowing you but I think it's time we broke up, I don't think it will work. So drop the gun and we'll go peacefully." An elegant British accent similar to Sark's fell from Vaughn's mouth.  
  
"Vaughn!" Sydney squeaked again. That is all she could manage.  
  
"Drop the gun. We don't want to hurt you, we like you Sydney don't we Jules."  
  
"Yes, we do Agent Vaughn." Sark said taking the gun from Sydney's weak hands and handcuffing her to a heating pole."  
  
"Do you have to call me Agent Vaughn?"  
  
"What, don't you like it? I think its kind of hot," Sark added with a grin. He walked behind Vaughn and began to kiss his neck. His hand was rubbing at Vaughn's firm stomach. Sydney slid to the floor as tears streamed down her face. Vaughn lowered his gun and began to kiss Sark back. Their tongue revelled in each other's mouths; it had been too long since they had been together.  
  
"God, I missed you." Burton then returned to his American accent. "Base Camp we have Sark." The two men chuckled before Burton threw his earpiece to the ground.  
  
ALIAS 


	2. Etoile Noire

Sydney stared in horror as the real Vaughn was exposed. This shouldn't have been surprising everyone in Sydney's life had done this sort of thing to her, her mom, her dad, SD-6, Noah Hicks, the woman she thought to be Francie. They all had secrets, which made her hurt but not half as much as this did.  
  
"Come on we've got to go, the team are waiting." Sark said.  
  
"There all there! It's been a long time. Although I am a bit sad we don't get any alone time."  
  
"Bring it on, I'm sure Sydney won't watch." Sark grinned pulling at Jacob's shirt.  
  
"Tempting but no, I don't think she's ready for that yet."  
  
Sark slipped his hand through Burton's and held it tight, "Let's go then." He said pulling Jacob out the door.  
  
"Bye Miss. Bristow, it's been a pleasure." Burton said blowing her a kiss before leaving.  
  
CIA Headquarters  
  
"What's going on?" Jack demanded starting to panic.  
  
"I don't know there is some kind of interference with the radio, maybe Sark knew they were coming and someone's jamming the frequency or they dropped it, one time I dropped one of these thing down the stairs and I was all freaking out but it turned out it was ok, so, it might not be that." Marshall carried on with a shy smile, "it could be alright if I just... oh something's coming through."  
  
"Base Camp we have Sark." The noise came through the system, before once again turning to a crackle.  
  
"Score one for, the CIA they got him!" Marshall said, arms in the air.  
  
"Yes, very good." Jack said before disappearing to his busy life.  
  
Scotland  
  
Sark had planned this for a while and knew how it would go. He knew that after a while they would look for Sydney and the man they called Vaughn but this way it gave them chance to escape if the CIA only hear what they need to.  
  
He took Burton back to the team know as Etoile Noire, a group of four men and two women. They start 15 years ago but Sark joined five years ago was only 18. They worked across the world undercover, meeting occasionally for mission briefings and knowing that one day they would be extracted and share the Intel they got in their time undercover. Sark was one the youngest, originally recruited because of his father being a Russian diplomat, but they soon found out that Sark and Lazarey weren't close but Sark was let into the world of spying and didn't want to leave he proved his worth. Burton was an original member and he had been undercover as Vaughn, a name he had chose because of a man, previously in the CIA, had been called it, he now claimed that that man was his father. Recently he had got to work close with another member, who was under the alias, Lauren Reed, real name Catherine Matthews. She 'played' his wife. She had been the NSC liaison. They weren't expecting to work together but when they did they thought it would be best to get close to avoid suspicion. The other lady was Anna Espinosa working with K-directive, really Haley Turner. There was French man Jac Klein who was know as John White when he was working for MI- 5, then their was Alexis Tyler the original French man who started the group and came up with the name which means 'Black Star'. He led the operation and stayed in the base in Scotland.  
Burton and Sark met for secret liaisons, Sark had liked Jacob since he was 18 and first saw that strong jaw line and those caring eyes. Sark made sure that he informed Jacob of as many of his briefings as possible. Over the last two years they had spent the most time together, they had already formed a bond. Vaughn used to 'interrogate' Sark but they had to stay in character and the most they could manage was flirtatious glances unless Sark had been really naughty and was taken into a private room were he could be punished for information. Since Sark's release they had seen each other in five months they had some catching up to do.  
"Here we are." Sark said stopping outside what looked like a hotel.  
"This is the head of operations!"  
"It's very classy and spacious." Sark added with a wink.  
Together they enter the large, grand building a walked into the lobby to fin the other four members sipping of champagne, chatting and laughing.  
"Welcome, Jacob and Julian, you look as good as ever." Alexis said offering them hugs. Etoile Noire was unlike other organisations, this group was like a family and they knew how to have a good time. Champagne was thrust into the boy's hands. As Catherine, once Lauren, came over with a grin.  
"Here's my husband!" she hugged them.  
"I'm afraid, that, this is hard," Burton looked to the floor. "I think we should get a divorce."  
"Vaughn! How could you? Who is the hussy that stole my man?!"  
"I believe that would be me!" Sark stepped forward.  
"Well you can keep him, I knew there was something wrong after over a year of marriage and no sex. It's good to see you guys together again you make such a cute couple."  
"You are quite the wife, NSC, CIA and the covenant!"  
"And Julian did pretty well for himself too. Is there anyone he hasn't worked for the little snitch?"  
"What can I say, it's an art."  
"So, Jake what did you do, oh yeah CIA, that's alright." Catherine laughed  
"Hey, I got close to Sydney Bristow who turned out to be very valuable and helped to bring down SD-6!"  
"We'll let you off!"  
  
CIA- HEADQUARTERS  
  
After a while of waiting the pilot of the helicopter got worried and messaged the CIA. They sent a team to find Sydney and Vaughn. Eventually they found Sydney smothered in tears and they took her back to the CIA. Sydney lay against her father's firm chest and wept as she told her father what she had witnessed.  
"I can't do this dad I can't trust anyone."  
"It' ok sweetheart, I get a team to track down Sark and Vaughn."  
"Don't call him that, don't use the name of the man I loved and compare it to what he has become."  
"I'll set a team on it. This needs to be start as soon as possible while we still have a trail." Jack lifted his daughter's head off his chest and left to do all he could to bring the bastard that hurt his daughter to justice.  
Within half an hour Jack returned to his office to comfort Sydney but when he got there all that was left was a note.  
  
Dad,  
I don't know what to do or who to trust but  
If I can't trust Vaughn then I can't trust anybody,  
Not even the CIA. I'm on my own. I'll contact you when  
I feel I can trust again.  
Sydney 


	3. Lust in Room 347

Assembling the Team  
  
Chapter 3 – Lust in Room 347  
  
CIA Headquarters  
  
Jack re-read his daughter's letter in shock. He thought about every moment he spent with his daughter and how his love grew for her, he couldn't lose her.  
Dixon opened the door speedily, snapping Jack form his thoughts.  
"Jack, where's Sydney, we need her for questioning, we need her briefing on the mission." There was a pause  
"She's... She's gone." Jack's eyes glazed over and his expression was blank.  
Dixon had never seen Jack look so weak, it was as if the all the blood had been drained from him. Dixon took the note from Jack's loose hand and he was filled with the same dread as Jack. He also feared for Sydney's safety, and what she might do.  
  
Sydney got in her car and drove. She wanted to go, she wanted to disappear. That was her plan, Sydney didn't exist anymore. She was weak, too controlled by her emotions. She is a new woman and she is unstoppable. The first part of Sydney's transformation was to change her look.  
  
Scotland  
  
Back at the Etoile Noire the party was winding down. Work started in the morning and the members of the group slowly retired after a night of drinking and dancing.  
Jacob and Julian, both a little tipsy, headed to the lift. Jacob looked at the key that Jac had just give them and laughed it was to room 347.  
"They did the 47 part on purpose!"  
"You never know we might find a Rambaldi artefact in there!" Sark said giggling.  
They pressed the button on the lift to get the floor 3. The door closed and Sark launched himself on Burton. Sark began to kiss him hard and passionately, his hands exploring every part of his body. His lips kissed, his tongue licked and his teeth bit. The heat was intense as Sark lost his self control which he had managed to maintain for so long. Then the elevator pinged, floor 3. Sark removed himself slowly then gave Jacob one last peck. Jacob smiled as he caught his breath. Julian was such a bad boy! Sark's hand reached down and grabbed Burton's erection through his trousers.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed that as much as I did!" Jacob looked down at Sark's crotch to see him in the same status.  
The elevator doors slowly opened and Sark held Burton's hand firmly as they headed down the corridor to their room. Burton put the key in the door as Julian began to kiss his lovers neck; his hands unbuttoned Jacob's shirt while rubbing his chest.  
"They definitely gave us this room on purpose!" Jacob said as he looked into the room. Sark lifted his head and looked into the dimly lit room. They had made it look like the honeymoon suite at a cheesy motel. There was a heart shaped bed, mirrors on the ceiling, champagne on ice and rose petals on the bed. As Burton opened the door soft seductive jazz music played in the background. The two men walked in the room looking around, chuckling at what their friends had done for them.  
"Dance with me Jules!" Jake asked with a wink. The two then slowly came together looking into each others eyes; Jacob placed his hands on Julian's waist and pulled him closer. Their hands pressed against one another's hips and their heads rested against each others shoulder as they swayed slowly to the music.  
  
Sydney was ready for her journey; her hair was just longer than shoulder length. It was dyed a dark plum colour and the crimped hair fell softy over her face. Unlike other missions she wasn't the party girl or a smart business woman. This time she wanted to blend in, she wore no makeup and just wore a tight purple t-shirt, jeans and some old Doc Martins.  
Not wanting to get followed by her registration plate she had rented a bike. Her father had previously advised her to open an account under an alias. This account, under the alias Rachel Combs, would have enough money for her to survive on. So off she went to Gothenburg, Sweden.  
  
Sark lifted his head off his lovers shoulder; he kissed him on the cheek and finished unbuttoning the shirt of the man who held him so tenderly. Jacob's shirt fell to the floor. Sark's hands rested against Burton's muscular arms as they continued to sway. Jake pulled off the tight black t-shirt Sark was wearing. The half naked lovers held each other tighter, Jacob closed his eyes feeling safe and loved. His right hand slid up the spine of the younger spy, it glided past his shoulder blades and up the back of his neck until his fingers were playing in his short soft blond hair. Burton's hand pulled Julian towards his mouth. This kiss was nothing like the kiss in the lift, which was a kiss of lust. This was a kiss of love. Their relationship wasn't a normal one; it twisted from romance to lust.  
They continued to kiss gently, their half closed eyes fluttered. The kiss stopped and they stared at each other. Sark let out a soft growl as tension filled the air. They stared once again, a grin spread across Julian's face. Burton fiercely threw Sark on to the bed and tore off his trousers and underwear. Sark chuckled a dirty laugh as Burton yanked down his trousers and boxers and launched himself on top of his naked turned on lover. Their bodies rolled on top of each other as Burton desperately tried to kick off his trousers. Their bodies held each other as the heat of sex began to make them sweat. The boys laughed and grunted in between their passionate, erotic kisses as they wrestled. Jacob pinned his lover down; his legs were on either side of his body, his strong arms held down his shoulders. The spies panted as the sweat began to glisten off their bodies. Burton sat up and began to slowly rotate his hips with a devious grin. Julian could feel the heated friction between their sexual organs. Sark's head rolled back as he closed his eyes and let out a moan.  
"Do you like this naughty Mr. Sark?" Jake said, his hips speeding up.  
"Oh yes, fuck me." He whispered in reply.  
"What was that evil Mr. Sark!"  
"Fuck ME!" Sark screamed.  
Burton got off Sark grabbing his ankles, he positioned one on each shoulder, and suddenly realising they still had their sock and shoes on. Jacob Burton prepared for entry as he slowly and smoothly moved inside.  
Sark bit down on his lip. Burton began to rotate his hips once again and spotted Jules' cock twitch. He slowly entered inch by inch and then withdrew before he rammed it back inside and began to fuck him hard!  
Julian squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hand against Burton's chest as he experienced the most intense pleasure and pain.  
The night continued as they wrestled and fucked until they were too tired to continue. They got under the covers and Sark lay in Jacob's arms as he played with his hair where they slept. 


End file.
